


and it was only sunrise

by serablossom



Category: Big Hero 6
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Originally Posted on Tumblr, coz who needs sleep when you have an alphabet and a fictional character to toy with, early morning, like i always do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serablossom/pseuds/serablossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/you're sort of tired but there is one thing that wakes you up and for once it isn't the breakfast that tadashi's promising to prepare for you/ He's looking at you and it's overwhelming because he's not just looking – he's seeing and he's seeing you and you can tell that he really does see you. You in all your glory and shame, triumphs and defeats, splendor and flaws and everything in between. "Good morning, Tadashi-koi."</p>
            </blockquote>





	and it was only sunrise

**Author's Note:**

> notes (1): The line 'and it was just sunrise' yea there was a different chain of events that happened after that line… with a lot of kissing. I couldn't handle even writing the word so I changed it and now the kissing turned to tickling. I might post the other scenario too idek
> 
> notes (2): to make it more… uhm I'm not sure what word to use… intimate (?) I decided not to specify what you and Tadashi are wearing. Or if you're wearing anything at all. It's up to you. So did that work?
> 
> notes (3): this is pointless, really because you and Tadashi are just being lazy and are in bed and it's just fluff (I hope)
> 
> [edited on 7/9/2016]

You are on the verge of consciousness and you want nothing more than to fall back into slumber's siren song. Languidly, you stretch your arms and arch your back just right to feel nice. The morning cold is starting to seep in through the comforter, inching its way to your exposed skin and replacing your bone-deep contentment. Tadashi is a welcome weight on by your side, warm like sunlight.

If you could, you would spend the day like this.

You feel Tadashi stir beside you, his face buried in your hair the same way you are pulled flush against his chest. “Hmmm,” He hear him hum. “Are you finally awake?” He whispers into your ear slowly, sweetly. His hot breath blows some strands of hair into your ear, effectively tickling you.

You giggle unattractively, still a little bit drunk from sleep. “Don’t tickle me, Dashi.” You roll onto your stomach – away from his warmth ( _and him_ ) – and throw your arms above your head, folding them so you can rest your forehead on your forearm. You keep your eyes closed, still trying to go back to sleep.

"C'mon, sleepyhead." Tadashi moves closer to you, brushing some hair behind your ear even though he doesn't need to. Teasingly, he traces your hairline, from above to the back of your neck. You, on reflex, tense once he reaches that particularly ticklish spot. "Aren't you hungry, (Nickname)?"

"No," you snicker into the pillow as he traces invisible circles on the flesh of your shoulder. "'M sleepy." You yawn as if to emphasize your point.

“I can see that.”

Facing Tadashi, you crack open one eye and stare at him.

Tadashi's looking at you, eyes focused but still with the faintest hint of sleep. He's looking at you and it's overwhelming because he's not just looking, he's seeing. Seeing you. You in all your glory and shame, triumphs and defeats, splendor and flaws and everything in between.

And it's only sunrise.

“Tadashi, I love you.” You start to say, but your voice catches at ‘ _Tadashi_ ’ and you stop speaking. There is something fragile in the air, sweet like syrup and just as thick. You’re scared of breaking it so you shift again to lie on your side. But he’s staring at you, waiting and curious, gaze hot like a branding iron, so you try again. “Tadashi… what time is it?”

The spell’s broken.

“Uhm, wait. Let me check.” He twists around to look at the clock behind him. "I don’t have my glasses. I’d guess it’s around half-past six." Gently, so as not to shift the bed so much, he lies back down beside you with one arm curling around your waist. "Why do you ask?"

You shrug the shoulder that's not resting on the bed. "Nothing important." You smile up at Tadashi. "Good morning, Tadashi-koi." His grip tightens, palm flat against the small of your back. A fire spreads up your spine, bright and white like happiness, and you push forward enough to kiss the boundary between Tadashi’s cheek and lips, right at the corner of his mouth.

When you pull back he's grinning. It's sincere and sweet in the quiet way Tadashi's smiles always are. It's a beautiful thing to see around half-past six in the morning.

"Good morning." He replies, ducking his head to press a chaste kiss on your lips. You are both smiling against each other’s lips, unashamed and unapologetic. This time, Tadashi is the one to pull away and, when he does, you absentmindedly follow him forward already missing the contact. "Go back to sleep, it's Sunday. We don't have to do anything." You hum in response as Tadashi tucks an arm under your neck so you're more comfortable. As he pulls you closer, you push up again so you can snuggle into the hollow of Tadashi’s neck.

You sigh a bit being so relaxed…

… and you feel Tadashi twitch.

"Don't _do_ that, (Name)." he laughs, a little bit breathless. "It tickles." Your lips curl into a smirk.

"It does?" You ask, curiosity piquing. Whether Tadashi notices your sudden interest or missed it, you don't know. Perhaps he’s ignoring it on purpose. No matter. Once you feel him relax again, you inch a bit higher and exhale from your mouth. Just as planned, your breath hits a sensitive patch of skin on his neck. Tadashi flinches on reflex but relaxes right away when he realizes you’re laughing.

"Unbelievable," he huffs, making a dorky sound from the back of his throat.

“Don’t look at me, I’m just breathing here.” You snicker into his shoulder.

“Of course you are.”

This time you decide to do something different. You start to snake an arm around his waist as if to hug him, but you ghost your fingertips over his side. When Tadashi doesn’t react, you place your whole hand on his side, not even trying to be sneaky about trying to tickle him. Immediately, Tadashi shudders to action.

In one fluid motion too fast for you and your sleep-addled mind to comprehend, Tadashi has flipped you onto your back, his knees squeezing your waist and his hands holding yours to make sure you don’t try any funny business. Maybe, if the situation was different, you would’ve found this position intimate. But your new discovery was taking up all of your attention..

"You're ticklish!" You laugh the same time he insists, "Stop tickling me!"

"I can't stop tickling you now! I just found out your ticklish."

"I stopped tickling you when you told me to." Tadashi says petulantly, pushing his lower lip forward into a pout. You outright laugh at his childishness.

"Well, that's _you_ ," You reply, just as immature. "This is me."

Tadashi glares without any heat behind it. "Unbelievable. You have no honor." Before you can reply, he's dug his fingers into your sides and has started tickling you mercilessly. "Since you won't be upholding the deal, I won't either!" Tadashi speaks above your laughter.

"Ta–Tadashi! S–s–stop it right now! I–" You laugh louder after he starts poking at your neck. "–I promise I–I won't tickle you! Just-just _stop_ already!" Fortunately, he pulls away and sits back on his toes, letting you catch your breath.

"Don't give me the stink eye, cheater." He laughs louder as he watches you continue to lie on your back, gulping up air while glaring. You contemplate kneeing him in the groin before thinking that words would suffice. For now.

"You'd better make it up to me, nerd."

He gives you the softest of smiles before he leans towards you and cups your chin with a hand. "Don't worry, I intend to."


End file.
